


Rewarded by an Angel

by ready3x



Series: Steve Trevor, Amazon Boytoy [1]
Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, House Cleaning, Identity Porn, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ready3x/pseuds/ready3x
Summary: Steve Trevor is a lowly shop assistant in Diana Prince's fashion boutique. One day, he helps Wonder Woman defeat an evil warlock, and receives a sexy reward that turns his life around. Identity fluff galore!
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Series: Steve Trevor, Amazon Boytoy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892788
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Rewarded by an Angel

“RUN, VERMIN!” slavered Asquith.

The evil warlock lifted his arms, aimed at shop assistant Steve Trevor and shot a blast of demon energy at him. It missed him by an inch, smashing the sign “PARADISE ISLAND – BOUTIQUE OF DIVINE FASHION” of his workplace to smithereens.

“That way!” Steve shouted. He grabbed the arm of Kara Danvers, the personal assistant of boutique owner Diana Prince, and took cover behind a wall.

“YES! RUN! HIDE!” the supervillain gloated, rising up in the air. His immaculate white robes formed a sinister halo, and he basked at the destruction he had caused. Asquith had attacked into the Kane & Co. bank just across the street, broken into a vault and stolen a pair of magic gauntlets, which seemed to multiply his already fearsome powers. The parking lot in front of the smoldering building was filled with burning cars and smoking rubble. The police had arrived, but their perimeter was too weak to withstand Asquith's carnage.

“Take this, villain!” Steve sneered, grabbed the pistol he retrieved from the boutique emergency closet, and landed a shot directly into Asquith's temple. But the bullet just bounced off and barely made a scratch.

“Uh oh,” Steve gasped. The warlock created two spectral hands, lifted up a car and launched it in Steve's direction. He snatched Kara's waist and lunged into safety, just before both would have been crushed.

“That warlock is too strong! We need serious help!” Steve gasped, and Kara blurted out: “We should split up, otherwise he will hit us both!”

“Are you crazy, Kara? You would get killed!” Steve bellowed, grabbing her arm. She struggled in his grip and insisted: “Steve, you don't understand, I-”

Suddenly, she broke off, looked up and grinned: “I think help just arrived!”

Steve followed her gaze and saw a goddess, floating high up in the air and staring Asquith down. Her beautiful face with the golden tiara, the steel blue eyes and her long, raven black hair was twisted into a grimace of holy fury. Every muscle beneath her form fitting, red body armor with the golden Girdle of Gaea, the blue skirt and the crimson combat boots was tensed. When she grabbed her Godkiller Sword, Steve saw her trademark wrist bracelets, and on her waist shone her Lasso of Truth. Taking cover behind her WW-themed Amazon roundshield, the goddess glared at the warlock and bellowed: “Give back the Gauntlets of Atlas, Asquith! They belong to the Amazons. Surrender now, or your punishment will be severe!”

Wonder Woman glared at her enemy and banged her sword against her shield, so loud that it rattled Steve's bones. Never before had she appeared prouder, fiercer and more dangerous. Asquith's arrogance dissipated, while her shadow eclipsed sinister face, and his evil presence was blotted out by a true force of nature.

“WONDER WOMAN!!” Asquith spat out, as if that name was a vile curse. “You want your precious gauntlets? Come and get them, Greek wench!”

“Hera guide my hand!” Wonder Woman bellowed and attacked Asquith. He parried her sword blows with his spectral limbs, ducked under her shield bash and counter attacked with his demon blasts. With a loud bang, Wonder Woman deflected them with her trademark bracelets.

“I will parry everything you throw at me, fiend!” she jeered, and he slavered: “Everything?”

His blasts suddenly became a kaleidoscope of hell, when Asquith seemingly fired every known material in the Multiverse at his opponent. Asquith bellowed: “Inertron! Nth metal! Kryptonite!”

A rain of green dust exploded over their heads. While Wonder Woman deflected his deadly bolts, Kara suddenly became chalk white. She rolled her eyes back and would have fallen, if Steve hadn't caught her. Bloody foam oozed of her lips, and she gagged: “K-K-Krypto--”

Steve pleaded: “Kara, you are shell shocked! Just hang on and stay with me!”

He held her tightly and shielded her with his body, while Asquith landed a terrible spectral punch. It almost shattered her shield, and the shockwave sent her smacking her against a pillar.

“You are getting beaten by your own weapons, slut!” Asquith gloated, stroking his stolen gauntlets, but she retorted: “We haven't even started to fight, demon!”

Wonder Woman whipped out her magic lasso and snared his wrist, but when he uttered an incomprehensible word, the gauntlet glowed. A bolt of lightning shot out of the magic metal, electrocuting Wonder Woman. While she cursed him in gutter Greek, he jeered: “The Gauntlets of Atlas no longer obey Themyscira, but me, whore! I cast a spell which made them fight Amazons, instead of protecting them!”

Fiery lava shot out of Wonder Woman's eyes, and she sneered: “You will pay for this sacrilege, demon!”

Wonder Woman's glare could have vaporised steel, and Steve nearly wet his pants. Suddenly, he noticed she was floating right above him, and peeked under her skirt. Steve stared in awe at her long, toned legs with the red combat boots and the strong, powerful thighs. Every fiber was brimming with power, and when he looked further up, he was mesmerized by the triangle between her--

Steve snapped out of it, tried to reanimate Kara, and cursed himself for his rigid cock. Wonder Woman and Asquith traded further blows, with neither side gaining any advantage. Suddenly, the warlock mumbled something incomprehensible, momentarily dropping his guard. The Amazon princess lunged forward and bashed her shield into his face, slamming him backwards into the ground. But when she ran her sword through him, her blade hit nothing but air. The illusion vanished, and the real Asquith appeared behind her, raised his hands and gloated: “Over here, whore!”

The evil warlock struck down Wonder Woman with a giant demon blast. Steve cringed as she slammed face first into the tarmac, leaving a human sized crater. The impact blew the tiara off her head, and Asquith's spectral arms quickly took Wonder Woman's sword and shield, and tied her up in her Lasso of Truth. Laughing maniacally, he magically lifted up the bound Amazon and slavered: “A warlock's true power is not strength, but illusion, wench! Now I will get what I truly desire!”

“What do you want?” Wonder Woman screamed, trying to break her bonds. With a horrible, lipless grin, Asquith summoned a spectral hand and ripped Wonder Woman's armor open. Steve stared in shock when her big, firm boobs bounced out, and her chiseled six pack, her thunder thighs and her smoothly shaven labia were exposed.

“I want what every man wants, you sniveling wench!” Asquith slavered. He flung his robes away, revealing his ghastly loins. Not one, but two gigantic phalli protruded out of his crotch, resembling two rotten human arms covered in demon ooze, infected ulcers, and pulsating warts. The stench was overpowering, and Wonder Woman spat out: “You are a monster!”

“Indeed, I gave up my pathetic humanity long ago! It will hurt at first, but then, you will beg for more. Don't you Amazons preach loving submission?” he slavered, pointing at his grotesque loins. His organs were too big and foul to provide any pleasure. They were torture instruments purely made to break a female, body and soul.

Steve clenched his jaw, bunching his fists in silent rage. Seeing Wonder Woman humiliated was not stimulating, but a sacrilege. He laid the convulsing Kara down, and his mind raced, desperate for any means to save Wonder Woman. Suddenly, he saw her tiara lying on the ground. When he grabbed it, it snugly fit his hand, wonderfully balanced like a well tuned boomerang. His eyes darted to Wonder Woman, who was struggling in vain. One of Asquith's vile phalli was already probing her anus, the other was stroking her labia.

“This is it, Trevor!” Steve croaked. He aimed at Asquith's head, and threw the tiara as hard as he could. It seemingly flew too high, but developed an uncanny topspin which made it fly directly into his eye. Demon blood spurted out of the damaged socket, and the evil warlock let out an earth shattering scream. Asquith spotted Steve and bellowed with demon rage: “DIE, VERMIN!!”

He locked eyes with Steve, lifted his arms and shot a volley of deadly demon blasts. With crystal clarity, Steve knew he was toast. He closed his eyes, but before he was vaporized, a red streak threw itself in front of him and deflected the bolts with superhuman speed. Next thing Steve knew, his head was hit by debris, and everything went black.

* * *

Several days later, Steve was recovering at home from a painful concussion. He finished off the fruit basket he had received from his boss, and reread the newspapers. According to all articles, Wonder Woman had vanquished the evil warlock and had returned the Gauntlets of Atlas, with Doctor Fate exorcising any remaining demon energy from these Amazon artifacts. There were unsavory rumors about Asquith's fighting, but no camera had been close enough for live footage. After awakening in the hospital, Steve had been cross examined by the police and the media, but every time, he just said he had been too far away, and got knocked out while trying to save his colleague. Because of his concussion, nobody questioned his account, and he was glad to fade into obscurity. Steve would never admit anything that damaged Wonder Woman's honor.

“I just hope that Asquith guy rots in hell,” Steve muttered. He was relieved that Kara had quickly recovered from her shell shock, and enjoyed the first day he didn't feel concussed anymore. Wearing little more than shorts and undershirt, he cracked open a beer and looked disdainfully at his bachelor pad. The kitchen sink was full of unwashed plates, the floor was strewn with pizza boxes and discarded clothing, and the windows had not been washed in a while. He felt going nowhere, and everything reflected it.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on his balcony door, curiously peeked through – and nearly fainted.

On the other side stood a goddess. Her majestic face with the steel blue eyes and the crimson lips was framed by a waterfall of raven black hair and crowned by a golden tiara. Her powerful, sun bronzed body was protected by an armored red leotard with the golden Girdle of Gaea, a blue combat skirt and crimson battle boots. Both her Godkiller Sword and her Lasso of Truth hung around her slender waist, and her Amazon roundshield protected her broad shoulders and her powerful back.

“W-Wonder Woman!!” Steve blurted out, nearly spilling beer over himself.

“Greetings, male!” she replied, towering over him like a warrior queen. Without breaking eye contact, she tensed all muscles, thrust out her heaving chest and crossed her wrists over her head, using so much force that sparks shot out of her trademark bracelets. It was the classic Wonder Woman salute, and Steve had never seen something so intimidating, and so erotic. Without taking her eyes of him, she continued: “Am I speaking to Steve Trevor?”

“Y-yes,” he stammered, and his heart skipped a beat. If she was angry with him, he would jump right out of the window, but she smiled: “You helped me defeat Asquith, and to retrieve the Gauntets of Atlas!”

“Y-yes, I did.”

Wonder Woman clapped her hands, flashed a smile he would gladly sell his soul for, and exclaimed: “Great Hera, this is fantastic! Can I come in, Steve?”

“S-Sure!” Steve stupidly stammered. When she walked past him, he took in her tangy, sweet fragrance. It reminded him of olive wood and wild roses, both fitting for a rugged warrior and the princess of a mystic kingdom.

“C-can I get you a drink?” he stammered, while Wonder Woman sat on a chair at his living room table. Discarding her sword, shield and lasso, she smiled: “A simple glass of water will do, Steve.”

Steve raced to the fridge, cursed at every pizza box laying on the floor, and covered up the pile of unwashed dishes with a towel. With trembling hands, he poured two glasses of club soda, cursing his dirty bachelor pad. Wonder Woman seemed unfazed, gratefully took a sip, and sighed: “Thank you, Steve. Superheroes get thirsty, too.”

“I a-am happy to help, W-Wonder Woman.”

She smiled, crossed her long legs, leaned back with a happy sigh and wiped the sweat off her brow. Steve had a perfect view of her strong, powerful body, and tried very hard not to notice the crimson softness of her lips, the deep valley between her big, firm boobs, and her strong, silky thunder thighs. He felt his cock stiffen and cursed himself.

“Thank you, Steve! How are you doing? I heard you got concussed,” she asked, looking concerned.

“Good, I guess. I spent a few days in hospital, and they patched me up well,” he replied, feeling oddly flattered about Wonder Woman's attention. “Today is my first day without a headache.”

“Praise Hera! Asquith is a dangerous supervillain, and I needed every trick in the book to vanquish him. After you got knocked out, I smashed Asquith's face in and banished him into the deepest pits of Tartarus… and I made sure that he would take a long time to hurt another female again.”

With an evil grin, she lifted her Godkiller Sword. The celestial blade bore two uncanny burn marks, as if Wonder Woman had hacked off something exactly the size and girth of Asquith's double privates. Steve instinctively crossed his legs and _almost_ felt sorry for the villain.

“His is more a demon than a man, so I fear he will one day regain his… powers, but I will be ready,” she hissed, cracking her knuckles so loud it made Steve jump. She continued: “So, Steve, how how did you get involved in my fight versus Asquith?”

“I was having lunch with my colleague Kara when Asquith broke into the bank just across the street. We got caught in the bedlam, and luckily we hung in until you beat him.”

For some reason, Wonder Woman's eyes flickered when he mentioned Kara, but before he could reflect on this, she continued: “You would have had my full permission to flee, Steve. Asquith is a dangerous supervillain!”

“Firstly, Kara's life was at stake, and secondly, I simply had to help you. When that idiot tied you up, your tiara landed in front of me. I threw it, luckily hit his eye, and you know the rest.”

Instead of being grateful, Wonder Woman stood up and glared at him. Steve cringed in horror as she towered over him, and hissed: “LUCKILY?! I only pretended to be tied up! Don't you think I can't escape my own lasso? While Asquith thought I was defeated, I was counting down the seconds until he lowered his guard. When you threw my tiara into his eye, he would have hit you, if I hadn't flown in and deflected all his attacks. You could have been killed, or even worse, become his soulless minion!”

Steve shrank in his chair, feeling like an idiot. Wonder Woman was never a damsel in distress, but rather a war goddess who saved a clueless poser. He wished to dig a hole and disappear forever, but then, Wonder Woman smiled: “You were very foolish, but also very heroic, Steve. I am still new to the world of man, and it is rare to meet someone who risks his immortal soul to save my honor!”

“I-It was something everyone else would have done.”

“You are too humble, Steve. You put the lives of your loved ones first, like your colleague Kara and me. Also, when you talked to the press, many tabloids would have paid a lot of money if you told how Wonder Woman was stripped naked."

“Wonder Woman, what Asquith did was horrible! I would never disgrace you, I told nothing to anyone. You can test me with your Lasso of Truth!” he exclaimed, grabbing her magic rope. But with a charming smile, she replied: “I don't have to, Steve. I trust you.”

That was the biggest compliment ever. Steve knew he was grinning like an idiot, and Wonder Woman smiled. Suddenly, she licked her lips and purred: “Speaking of truths, Steve… did you peek under my skirt?”

Steve jumped up in his chair and lied: “W-what are you talking about?”

Wonder Woman let his words starve in mid air, and he finally admitted: “Yes, I did, and I am sorry.”

Steve closed his eyes, expecting to be struck down by a bolt of lightning, but Wonder Woman playfully took his arm and grinned: “Don't feel sorry, Steve. Aphrodite and Athena blessed my with great physical beauty. In battle, it is very useful to cause distractions."

"Well, I fell for it," he guiltily confessed, and overlooked that she looked more flattered than offended. Steve's skin tingled where Wonder Woman touched him, and suddenly, he felt her knee against his. Without breaking eye contact, she continued: “When Asquith tied me up and stripped me naked... what did you think?”

Steve's cock jumped again, and his mouth was bone dry. Under Wonder Woman's calm, steel blue gaze, he finally confessed: “I thought you are the strongest, fiercest, and most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and what sacrilege Asquith was committing. I wanted to save you, even if it was the last thing I did!"

Steve avoided her gaze, and did not see that Wonder Woman was suppressing a smile. She licked her lips, gazed at him as if she was sizing him up, and was pleased at what he offered. Finally, she replied: “That is a stupid, but honorable conclusion. You are more man than Asquith could ever be!”

Steve nodded with a stupid, happy smile. Without losing eye contact, Wonder Woman finished her glass, planted her hands on the table and bowed forward, giving him a perfect view of her deep, quivering bosom. With a proud smile, she walked to Steve with swaying hips, thrust out her chest and put her hands on her hips, showing off the classic superhero pose. Wonder Woman paused for maximum effect, letting him drool at every square inch of her strong, powerful body. Then she pointed at her loins, then his, and purred: “You risked your soul to save my honor, Steve, and I am eager to settle my debt. Is there a way to reward you?”

Steve stared at Wonder Woman like a deer in the headlights, and the air was brimming with sexual tension. Desperately ignoring his raging erection, he lied: “N-no, princess, there is no debt. Y-your gratitude is reward enough.”

“Great Hera! Must I do everything myself?!” she snapped. She lifted Steve up like a sack of feathers, pinned him against the wall, wrapped her slender, powerful arms around his shoulders and passionately made out with him.

“Mmmhh!!” Steve groaned. When he tasted her hot, musky tongue, he nearly died of sensory overload. It was sweetest ambrosia, a drug he would never get enough of. For several minutes, they just stood there, hungrily making out.

“You taste like an angel,” Steve blurted out, and Wonder Woman giggled: “Oh, you charmer!”

A mesmerized Steve felt the kiss alone was reward enough, but Wonder Woman was only getting started. Without breaking eye contact, she ripped off his undershirt with a single jerk, smiling approvingly when she exposed powerful chest muscles and a chiseled six pack. Steve thanked every rep, weight and protein shake, hitting the gym was the one thing he enjoyed. Next, she kneed between his legs, pulled down his shorts and boxers with one strong tug, and giggled: “Great Hera, you are really well equipped!”

Before Steve got the chance to reply, Wonder Woman began to suck him off. It hit him like a lightning bolt, making him stand rigid with ecstasy. Steve moaned from the bottom of his heart when Wonder Woman's tongue worked her magic. At first, she flicked her tongue over his crown, then slurped the underside of his swollen member, skillfully nuzzling his balls with every other stroke. Finally, she fully took him in, deepthroating his massive member like a sword swallower, and flexing and relaxing her powerful throat muscles to fellate every inch.

“Am I good?” Wonder Woman giggled between licks.

“You are perfect!” Steve moaned, arching his back in ecstasy. She grinned: “Aphrodite taught me well.”

Steve writhed in sweetest agony, tortured by maybe the best fellatrix on Earth. With bug eyes, he stared down at Wonder Woman, wishing to store this moment forever. Her eyes sparkled with joy, and she hungrily lapped up the drops of precum squirting out of his cock. Sticky strands appeared on her face, her tiara and her hair, but she didn't mind.

Steve tried to think of lawn mowing, tax returns and Monday meetings, but of course, no mortal could withstand Wonder Woman's fellatio. When he bucked his hips and loudly grunted, she pushed him on the couch and smiled: “I think you are ready for me now, Steve.”

Steve lay on her back, staring at her like a priest worshiping his goddess. Wonder Woman giggled, straddled her thunder thighs and impaled the sopping, red hot furnace of her Amazon femininity on his raging erection.

“Aaahhh!!” Wonder Woman and Steve cried out, their mutual attraction quenched in a single stroke. He felt every ridge on his way inside, each fold lubricated with thick love juices. She was so tight and hot that he thought his cock was crushed by a glowing compactor.

“NO!” Steve screamed in panic, but Wonder Woman flexed her powerful vaginal muscles, not allowing him to pull out. She cradled his head and whispered: “Shhh… just relax, Steve. You are receiving Aphrodite's blessing.”

At first, Steve struggled, then he laid still, and finally let it happen. Suddenly, he realized that he was not getting castrated, but much rather supercharged. Wonder Woman grinned at him like a lioness eyeing a juicy steak, and instead of cowering in fear, he manned up, determined to be te best steak she ever would enjoy.

“Oh yes, Steve! Show me what a real male feels like!” Wonder Woman exclaimed. Planting her hands on his shoulders, she feverishly cowgirled him. Steve had a perfect view of her slender, powerful arms, taking in the sight of her famous bracelets and her WW-shaped biceps band. Some people would have been turned off by her broad shoulders and her bulging arms, but Steve was extremely attracted to strong women. Wonder Woman deftly drew circles and eights with her hips, changing speed and rhythm to heighten their pleasure. Steve observed that she still was wearing her skirt, answering the question what she wore underneath: nothing. Wonder Woman casually reached behind her back, and with a loud snap, her massive boobs spilled out of her swimsuit armor. They were big and firm, with beautiful pink nubs, and Steve stared at them in awe.

“They are a gift from Aphrodite. Do you like them, Steve?” Wonder Woman giggled, and he blurted out: “They are perfect!”

“Then you may play with them,” she grinned, flattered how impressed he was. With each thrust, they bounced wildly, extremely turning Steve on, and he finally grabbed them. Steve squeezed Wonder Woman's boobs in his hands, enjoying how the quivering flesh spilled out between his fingers, and mashed his face in her heaving bosom. He feverishly kissed, licked, and gently bit the rock hard nipples, making her cry with pleasure.

“Yes, Steve! Fuck me! Cleanse me from Asquith's vile approaches!” she bellowed. Steve feared his mortal strength was not enough to please her, but Wonder Woman was certainly enjoying herself. She feverishly went up and down on him, blurted out gutter Greek, and encouraged him with loud moans. Suddenly, she began to laugh, and Steve asked: “What is so funny?”

“You should see yourself, Steve. You look so happy.”

“I am happy!”

“I know, and that makes me happy, too,” Wonder Woman smiled and passionately made out with him. He looked up and noticed she was still wearing her partially torn costume. For some reason, it enormously turned Steve on. Again, he wanted to save this moment forever, him balls deep in Wonder Woman, who was fucking him like a woman possessed.

With every thrust, Steve rapidly approached his climax. When he felt him quivering inside her fleshcave, Wonder Woman picked up the pace, using her superhuman instincts to time her peak with that of her lover. Her vagina twitched and trembled and like the last moments before an earthquake. After pumping out a last, deep stroke, Steve finally climaxed, screaming loudly as he shot a load of hot, sticky cum right into Wonder Woman's womb. This sent the Amazon princess over the brink, hitting her strong, powerful body with a series of hard, rapid fire orgasms. Electric shocks went through her cunt, cramping it so hard around his cock as if she never wanted to let go again. Wonder Woman joined in his screams, feverishly clawing her nails into his back while they rode out their orgasms.

For several minutes, both lovers laid on the couch, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. When Steve stirred again, Wonder Woman was cuddling him, and she purred: “That was real loving submission!”

“How can I ever repay you?” he stammered, and she smiled: “Everything was freely given, Steve. I wish vile Asquith knew what we just did. You got for free what he tried to take by force.”

“He deserves it,” Steve agreed, and grinned: “Will you at least accept a kiss, Wonder Woman?”

“Of course,” she smiled, and Steve passionately made out with her again. Wonder Woman giggled: “You are really cute, Steve.”

“Is cute good?”

“It is,” she smiled, then sighed: “Steve, I envy the woman who you truly desire.”

“W-What are you talking about?” he stammered. But she calmly looked in his eyes and purred: “When you grabbed my Lasso of Truth, I sensed that you have an unrequited crush on another woman. Is that true?”

Steve's heart missed a beat, she had just uncovered his most intimate secret. He finally confessed: “Yes, Wonder Woman, it is true. There is this woman I love. Her name is Diana Prince.”

Wonder Woman's eyes grew wide.

“She is the boss of the 'Paradise Island' fashion boutique, where I work as a shop assistant. The beauty business is full of sharks, but she prevails, because she is smart, sexy and tough as nails.”

“Sounds good! Have you ever asked her out?”

“Are you crazy? She is way out of my league! Diana is smart, strong and sexy, she can have anyone she wants. Why should she waste time with a lowly, filthy shop assistant?”

Steve guiltily looked at his dirty bachelor pad. Wonder Woman soothed him: "Steve, you have proven you are a good person."

"Deep inside, I am just a dirty slacker."

"Your hygiene is... improvable, I admit it. Is there a reason for that?"

"To make a long story short, I simply can't get started," he confessed with a very red face, but Wonder Woman smiled: “Splendid! In that case, let's get started immediately. Let's clean your place!"

"Right now?!" he gasped, but she insisted: "Yes!"

Steve stared at Wonder Woman. In her divine presence, he did not procrastinate, instead feeling extremely motivated. With an approving smile, Wonder Woman helped him to put the empty pizza boxes into the garbage, clear the window sills from old books and magazines, and clean tables with a soapy cloth. While he vacuum cleaned the unusually clear floor, she put his dirty clothing into his laundry bag, so it was ready for the next time he visited a laundromat. Next came the windows, which she soaped up, and he cleaned. Finally, they filled up the kitchen sink with warm, soapy water and took on the dishes. This time, Steve washed them, and she dried them off. Instead of feeling dread, Steve suddenly felt pride in doing this chore. Firstly, seeing Wonder Woman in his kitchen apron enormously turned him on, and secondly, it was for a good cause. After finishing off the last dish, Wonder Woman pointed around and beamed: "Doesn't everything look better now?"

Steve stared at his newly cleaned bachelor pad, which now sparkled and shone. Everything was put where it was supposed to be, and instead of reeking of old pizza, if was now filled with the sweet fragrance of olive branches and summer roses.

"It is a miracle. You are really Wonder Woman," he gasped.

"I could have never achieved it without you, Steve... both back then with Asquith, and also now. Don't you already feel better about yourself?"

To his surprise and delight, Steve confessed: "Yes, I do!"

"One day, you really should invite Diana Prince to your appartment."

"Are you sure? She mingles with the rich and famous, and is tough as nails. Once, Maxwell Lord made moves on her, and she broke his balls so badly that even I cringed. If a billionaire like Lord fails, what chances do I have?"

"You love Diana because she is strong, Steve and I approve. Also, don't let Maxwell Lord discourage you," Wonder Woman recalled, gagging as if she had taken a bite of rotten food, "you are a nice, decent human being, you are everything he is not. Why don't you ask Diana out?"

"I still don't know. She kicks so much ass and dresses so sharply that I really should get a new haircut, a major wardrobe upgrade, and about years of rhetoric training, before I make a single move."

"Don't waste your time. A decent appearance helps, but it's the inside that counts. Why don't you impress her with something nobody else can offer? You proved yourself courageous and unselfish, and I envy the woman lucky enough to date you. If you can stare down Asquith without flinching, this should be easy!"

Steve would rather have faced a thousand Asquiths again before asking his crush out. Suddenly Wonder Woman flicked off her tiara and smiled: “I think you need a little push, Steve. We will make love again, and this time, you will call me 'Diana'.”

Hardly believing his luck, Steve eagerly nodded, not noticing how much Wonder Woman trembled with desire. She seductively stroked her strong, chiseled body, enjoying how rapidly his cock grew again.

“So, Steve, ready for another go?” she purred sultrily, and he replied: “Yes, Wonder Woman!”

“My name is 'Diana', remember?” she snapped, and he quickly corrected himself: “Yes, D-Diana.”

Without breaking eye contact, she got completely naked, treating him to a stunning view of her strong, perfectly sculpted body. Steve had a raging erection, but instead of feeling shame, he proudly showed it off, making her giggle with approval. Emboldened by her reaction, he was determined to take initiative. Steve kissed her, then kneed between her legs and kissed her silky inner thighs, gently licking off sweat, semen, and love juices. When his tongue moved inward, she inhaled sharply, so looked up and asked: “Diana, may I?”

“Of course you may, Steve!” 'Diana' replied, extremely turned her on by her new name. Steve was amazed how wet she was, and eagerly started eating her out her trembling, smoothly shaven cunt. It was like tasting a steaming pot of honey, strong, musky and utterly intoxicating. Steve drew his flat tongue through her folds, trying to mimick 'Diana's incredible fellatio, and looked up with sparkling eyes.

"Do you know how long I wanted of this, Diana?" Steve moaned, really getting into his role. "Every day, I pass your office, dreaming you to bury my face between your powerful legs..."

'Diana' loudly moaned, grabbing her swollen tits and tightly wedging his face between her thunder thighs. Turned on by her reaction, he continued: "You always torture me with your tight, disgustingly sexy costumes. At home, I can think of nothing else, but you are so splendid I don't dare to jerk off to you."

"Oh, Steve! I only dress up because of you!" 'Diana' blurted out, and Steve was amazed how convincingly she played her role. Steve greedily drew honey from her sugar walls. His tongue picked up the tempo, caressing her silky thighs with long, messy strokes. The louder 'Diana' moaned, the harder his cock became. When he flicked the tip of his tongue over her clitoris, 'Diana' grabbed her big, swollen boobs and blurted out gutter Greek. Finally, Steve inserted one, then two fingers into her wet, scorching hot slit, amazed at her superhuman arousal. A steady trickle of love juices was dripping off his face, supercharging his raging erection.

"Diana, I want to be your toy. I want to be your bitch. I want to be your slave forever!!" Steve blurted out, and 'Diana' gasped: “Oh yes, Steve! Become my slave!"

Suddenly, she grabbed his waist, lifted him up, and lay on top of him in the 69 position. When she wrapped her big, firm boobs around his dick and began to suck him off, Steve's mind went tilt.

“Aah!!” he cried out, as if he had been mortally wounded. 'Diana' greedily fellated him, much faster and deeper than the first time. In return, Steve hungrily licked her hot, sopping slit, fingering the quivering folds with the swollen nub on top. Soon, their caressed each other with matching rhythms. 'Diana' tortured him with long, messy licks, drawing sticky precum, and in return, Steve ate her out, receiving hot, steaming honey. A steady trickle of love juices was dripping off his face, with a taste that was strong, musky and utterly intoxicating.

Sensing Steve would not last much longer, 'Diana' got on all fours, slapped the perfect peach of her butt and snapped in her most severe, sultry voice: “Come here, slave, and worship your master!"

"Yes, Diana!" he shouted. Insane with lust, Steve stumbled behind her as if he were punch drunk, and rolled his eyes backwards when she grabbed his rock hard, quivering cock and firmly inserted it into her scorching hot, dripping cunt.

“Yes!!” 'Diana' and Steve bellowed, as their two bodies eagerly rejoined. While he pushed herself back in, earning every inch of her wonderfully tight, slick folds, he paused to take in the incredible sight of 'Diana's back, covered in a delicious layer of sweat, and the waterfall of her raven black hair. This time, they needed no foreplay. Steve rapidly picked up speed and greedily hammered his lover. With every thrust, Steve heard his balls slap against her butt, her boobs bounce against her face, accompanied by loud moans of approval.

“Diana! Oh, Diana!” he screamed, desperately wishing he was fucking his boss, Diana Prince.

“Steve! Oh, Steve!” she cried out, desperately wishing to tell him he was. With every stroke, 'Diana' and Steve raced towards the same orgasm. He felt like riding a raging bull, with the bull using all its power to keep you upright. After his last thrust, he rolled his eyes back and violently discharged, while 'Diana's body was convulsing in sweetest ecstasy. When they rode out their orgasms, Steve rolled his eyes back and lost consciousness, making love to a superheroine finally taking its toll. When he slumped over and finally uncoupled, his last words were: "Diana... Wonder Woman... angel..."

Wonder Woman softly gazed at her sleeping lover, and purred: "Yes, Steve, I will always be your angel."

She kissed his scalp, got dressed and flew out of the balcony.

* * *

A couple of days later, Steve finally had his first day back at work. Thanks to a generous donation of billionaire Bruce Wayne, the boutique was already being rebuilt.

“Looks as good as new,” Steve grinned, admiring the new shopping windows with the 'PARADISE ISLAND' logo, while he pushed around wooden mannequins wearing 1970s mod chic.

“Welcome back, Steve!” a familiar bespectacled blonde greeted. Kara wrapped her slender arms around him, kissed him on the cheek and smiled: “I owe you a big one!”

“Thanks, Kara! I did what everyone would have done. How are you feeling? You got a nasty shell shock.”

“Good, the doctors said I… inhaled poisonous dust, but now I should be okay again,” she muttered. Steve smiled: “Glad to hear that, I would hate to work without my BFF. Let's just both take it easy, and thank Wonder Woman that she bailed us out.”

Kara looked irrationally bummed out, then continued: "Well, I hope your injury rehab went well. By the way, Steve, you look pretty sharp today! Your uniform looks all straight and fresh, and I really like that new haircut."

"Thanks, Kara! A friend gave me some... life advice, for which I am really grateful," Steve sighed, having flashbacks of Wonder Woman, then whipped out his mobile and smiled: "Here is a recent picture of my appartment."

"Oh, that dump?" Kara muttered, before she looked at the picture, and her jaw dropped.

"Is that photoshopped?" she gasped, and when he shook his head, she beamed: "What an improvement!"

"Sometimes, battling an evil warlock makes you rethink your life goals."

"I definitely approve. I already liked the old you, and I like that new you even more," Kara smiled, and Steve felt warm and fuzzy. In a knowing, low voice, she then whispered: "By the way, our boss just arrived!”

“Diana? When? Where?!”

“She just got picked up our girls from the airport. I bet she wants to say hello to you, too.”

Steve thanked his stars that he was best friends with Diana Prince's personal assistant. He corrected his tie and straightened his shirt, while Kara teased: “Are you going to finally ask her out, Steve? You have been drooling at her for eternity.”

“Today is the day, Kara!”

“You told that a million times.”

“You haven't met the new Steve Trevor.”

On cue, the boutique door opened again. Steve stared at a tall, ball breaking woman with horn rimmed glasses and jet black hair tied into a severe bun. She wore an elegant white office costume, and greeted: “Good morning, you two!”

“Good morning, boss!”

Behind her, Steve recognized the sleek ebony features of head seamstress Mari Makabe, and their three models: sun drenched, green haired Bea, platinum blonde Tora, and fiery haired, exotic Kori. His boss smiled: “So nice to see you both again! Especially you, Steve… oh, nice haircut, you look really handsome!"

"Thank you, boss," Steve beamed, and she continued: "We should thank you, Steve. Kara already told me how bravely you saved her from that vile warlock.”

“Thanks, but luckily Wonder Woman did all the work.”

“Next time, I will smash Asquith's face in, with or without Gauntlets of Atlas,” Kara muttered, but Steve grinned: “With what, your filofax?”

When Kara opened her mouth, her boss rammed her heel into her shoe. While her assistant gasped for air, Diana Prince smiled: “We are all in your debt, Steve. I would like to talk further, but we have to earn money. We will have another long, boring meeting to organize yet another model shoot. Kara, is the meeting room ready?”

“Yes, we can start asap!”

When the four women headed to the meeting room, Steve summoned all his courage, and blurted out: “Boss, can we grab lunch afterwards?”

Diana Prince froze. The steel blue eyes behind the horn rimmed glasses seemed to x-ray him, and the expression of her stiff lips and her pulled back bun never seemed more severe. Steve cringed, convinced that she was going to crush him like a bug, but she smiled: “Of course, Steve!"

Kara gave two thumbs up to a smitten Steve, and the only person happier than him was Diana Prince herself, his guardian angel.


End file.
